


Xeranthemum

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Language of Flowers, Modern Westeros, NedCat Spring Event, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Xeranthemun: Eternity & Immortality.In which Catelyn is being secretly romanced with the language of flowers.





	Xeranthemum

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning of the flowers I got from several places. One from an old book I had and had saved some meanings (alas it is lost). You can find the meaning of the flowers at the bottom.

Catelyn Tully has been working on Queen Rhaenys Memorial Hospital for nearly a year, and she finds that life in King's Landing suits her fine. She makes friends easily enough, works keeps her busy and she likes that. She has found that being idle is not in her blood nor character, she needs to work, like to keep both mind and body busy.

And then it happens.

It's a Monday morning and she is preparing herself to receive her first patient. When there is a knock on her office's door.

"Come in," she doesn't look from her computer, fully expecting her secretary.

"Doctor Tully, I have something for you." Comes a voice she doesn't know.

She looks up and it's a nurse, she's holding in her hands a yellow Chrysanthemum in a small vase and she can see a small note on it, a small smile on her face. "Is that for me?"

"Yes Doctor Tully," the nurse smiles and extends the vase. "From someone who wishes you a good day."

Then the nurse says nothing else as the vase exchanges hands and simply walks out. Leaving her with hundreds of questions. Catelyn is both flattered and perplexed, so she turns the vase until she finds the note she had spotted before.

It reads, _"You are the loveliest flower I have seen."_

She blushes, even if there is no one to see her. But she smiles at the flower and places her in her desk, it brightens the rest of her day.  


* * *

 

A few days later, and she is begging for rest. Two unexpected births and some of her patients being rushed in due to a pain that ended in surgery and to cap it off, trying to tend to a teen girl whose mother will not shut up.

Catelyn is more than done and ready to go home. She's taking off her doctor's coat, when again, there's a knock on her door. She turns and sees another nurse that's holding a small bouquet of blue salvias. And as much as she hates it, Catelyn finds that the flowers immediately lift her mood.

"For you Doctor Tully," the nurse simply offers it along with a note and makes to leave.

"Wait, please," Cately stops her. "Can you please tell me who sent them?"

The nurse smiles and shakes her head, "I'm afraid not Doctor Tully, I've been sworn to secrecy. But if it makes you feel better, your admirer is a good person."

"I see, thank you."

The nurse leaves and she reads the note: _"I will be away next week, but I will be thinking of you while I'm gone."_

She smiles.

* * *

 

It's Wednesday of the following week when another small bouquet makes its way to her office. This time she arrives from lunch to see edelweiss sitting on her desk. Unconsciously, she smiles and looks for a note.

She finds a card instead, _"I promise you, I could devote myself to you without a moment's hesitation."_

She clutches the card to her chest, feeling giddy, like a teen girl. But the rational part of her brain demands attention, so she decides to start asking discreetly around the hospital.

Unfortunately, she gets no response, not a single clue. But resolves that she will find out who is sending them one way or another. If anything, to thank them.

Her friends coo over the flowers, and ask point blank if there is anyone she'd like the flowers to come from.

There is.

But she says no, feels terrible to lie to her friends but her little crush is private. She's too much a coward to approach him. So, she simply enjoys the flowers and pretends they come from him. And pretends to see a smile on his face and grey eyes sparkling as he extends the flowers to her.

* * *

 

She has no plans for Sunday, and that suits her fine this time. So she plans her day around doing spa treatments at home, watch some shows and call her family. She misses them. But she really does love her work and her family understands.

It's 5 o'clock when there's a knock on her door. She blinks, she's not expecting anyone. Once the door opens, she finds a delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers, gardenias and phlox according to the man. Such a strange combination, but takes them along with a card.

The card is quite simple, only a heart and inside reads, _"To the lady who holds my heart, I hope you dream of me too."_

She holds the card to her chest, smiling at the flowers.

That night, she dreams of grey eyes.

* * *

 

This time, it is Tuesday when the flowers arrive. But these are different, these are silk flowers. A curious thing, but she finds that she is not displeased. Lotus and gladiolus flowers expertly crafted and these she will be able to keep forever.

The note that accompanies them, says, _"I know this has been a mystery for you, but I swear, I am true and I'll tell you soon enough."_

She hopes so, because she has been getting looks from some nurses and fellow doctors. Many curiously asking as to whether she knows who is responsible for sending her so many flowers. She always says no. And on some cases, she is pretty sure some nurses know for sure who it is and they are just playing along.

(She's also sure that they have a bet going on.)

__

* * *

 

A few day pass by with no flowers and she has to reign in her disappointment. She is not a teen girl on the throes of her first love. She is a woman grown, she is a professional, hard working woman full of responsibilities.

But... it is nice. It is wonderful and heartwarming, and swoon-worthy that someone thinks of her in such way to send her so many flowers.

As luck would have it, her birthday is coming on Saturday and she has plans to spend it with her friends having a fancy dinner. And much to her surprise, a box is delivered on Friday. A whole spa treatments with the scent of lavender.

The card reads, _"They might not be flowers, but I hope they get my message across."_

She feels a weight she did not know she was carrying lift.

* * *

 

Next Monday, the whole hospital is in a fuzz after the chief of staff announces their annual dance. This time, it will be open for other people in order to raise funds.

She is secretly excited, almost hopeful that her admirer will finally use this opportunity to introduce himself... or herself.

They don't disappoint. Another nurse delivers a bouquet with viscarias and lily of the valley, this time the note reads, _"Looking forward dancing with you and seeing your eyes sparkle."_

She goes home grinning like a fool and with a joyful spring in her step.

* * *

 

Two days before the dance, another nurse delivers a small box. It contains a brooch of silk larkspur flowers and the note reads, _"My dearest, I ask you to wear this brooch. That way, I'll know you will dance with me. I will wear a red tulip on my lapel."_

* * *

 

The day of the dance, she is full of nerves, but tries as much as she can to remain calm. The dress she has chosen, a pale blue one, will compliment her eyes and the brooch will be visible.

She takes her time and makes herself look as good as she can. With one final glance at her mirror, she is out the door. Whatever may be, will be.

In the end, she looks as discreetly as she can for that spot of red in the men's suit. When her eyes finally see it, she is sure she's seeing things. Her heart begins to race and she feels her throat dry.

 _'Please,'_ she thinks. _'Do not let this be a joke. My heart cannot take it.'_

But in the end, it isn't. And Ned Stark, the hospital's neurologist comes to her, quietly, calm and composed. "May I have this dance?"

She raises her chin, tries to sound calm, "You may Doctor Stark."

"Please, call me Ned," he says as they make their way onto the dance floor. "I am glad. I had feared that you would say no."

"I thought about it, but truthfully, I hoped it was you."

"Oh. I'm glad then. I was afraid that I would grow to annoy you with the flowers."

She smiles gently, "No, I did like them quite a lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome," his voice is low. "Thank you for dancing with me."

And in a bold move on her part, she rests her head in his shoulder. Feels him tense for a split second before he relaxes, closes her eyes and lets the music take her away. They sway gently, hands holding each other and eyes taking in the other. The world may as well not exist, for they only have awareness of each other. Whatever is happening outside, they don't notice.

They spend the night together, be it dancing or in the sidelines. They talk and when it's time to go home, he offers to take her. And has one last surprise for her, in the back seat of his car, there's a red rose bouquet.

"I had a good night Ned, thank you," She says as they stand inside the lobby of her apartment complex. "Thank you for everything."

"I'm glad you had a good night Cat. If I might be bold, would you like to have diner with me next Saturday?"

She smiles, "Yes, I would love to."

He gives her one of his very rare smiles, "Good then, I will leave you to rest. Will tell you the details during the week if you don't have a problem with that?"

"I don't, I'll look forward to it."

And in a move that surprises her, he bows to her and gently places a kiss on her hand, "Then I bid you sweet dreams dearest Cat. Rest."

"Good night Ned," her voice is quiet.

Watches him leave and then takes the elevator to her floor. Wide smile adorning her face. That night, she has the best night of sleep she's ever had and dreams of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Chrysanthemum: Secret admirer.  
> Blue Salvias: I think of you.  
> Edelweiss: Courage/Devotion  
> Gardenias: I love you in secret  
> Phlox: Sweet dreams  
> Lotus: Mystery & Truth  
> Gladiolus: Strength of character/I am really sincere  
> Lavender: Devotion/Virtue  
> Viscarias: Will you dance with me?  
> Lily of the Valley: Sweetness/Purity  
> Larkspur: Open heart  
> Red Tulip: Believe me/Declaration of love  
> Red Roses: Enduring passion.


End file.
